


happiness is a warm puppy

by mlraven



Category: Dark Matter (TV)
Genre: Dogs, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Misses Clause Challenge, Puppies, adorable fluffmonster adoption, somewhat crack perhaps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 09:53:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5452415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlraven/pseuds/mlraven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Umm, well, she found me on the station, while you were bargaining for those green protein bars that Six likes. And I couldn’t just leave her! She looked so sad, and hungry, and we all know how hard it is to be alone, so I thought she’d made a good…” Five broke off with a wince. “Ship’s puppy?”</p><p>Found family fluff, now complete with puppy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	happiness is a warm puppy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TLvop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLvop/gifts).



> Title from Charles Schultz.
> 
> Happy Yuletide, TL! Thanks for making my first Yuletide spectacular.

“Why is that box wiggling?” Two asked, looking suspiciously at the suspiciously perforated box that Five was struggling to keep hold of.

“Uh, no reason,” Five tried.

Two crossed her arms over her chest.

“Why is it that I don’t believe you?”

Five’s glance darted around the hold, as if she hoped that another crew member might appear and distract Two from her inquisition.

“Umm, well, she found me on the station, while you were bargaining for those green protein bars that Six likes. And I couldn’t just leave her! She looked so sad, and hungry, and we all know how hard it is to be alone, so I thought she’d made a good…” Five broke off with a wince. “Ship’s puppy?”

Two’s expression cleared, and she gently removed the top of the box to reveal its enthusiastic inhabitant.

“Oh,” she said with a hint of warmth as she took in the puppy, dirt streaked throughout its overgrown brown hair. She looked up at Two from beneath her grimy mane as she made an inquisitive whine.

“Oh, you’re not so bad, are you, little one,” Two said in a soft voice that Five had never heard her use before. Two picked up the puppy and continued to speak to her in the gentle voice as the puppy panted contentedly. “Once we get you cleaned up and fed, you’ll be even better.”

Five was surprised that Two had taken the surprise so well; she had expected arguments about how they couldn’t possibly keep her safe on the _Raza_ , and how they didn’t even have any food for her (though Five had anticipated this and spent her goggles budget on a month’s worth of dog food).

Two began to walk away, still murmuring to the puppy. Five wondered whether she had truly gotten away with the whole smuggling-a-puppy-onboard-the _Raza_ , but Two turned around and fixed her with a look that was completely at odds with her gentle hands on the puppy’s body.

“Don’t think we’re done here, Five. Just because I like this little guy doesn’t mean that you’re not responsible for her.”

Five cracked a smile in relief. Two wasn’t angry with her, she just wanted her to take care of the new crew member. She could take care of a puppy; after all, how hard could it be?


End file.
